


藏在巷子里的秘密

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 6





	藏在巷子里的秘密

能让英国魔法部首席傲罗产生脆弱敏感情绪的人纽特敢认第二就没人敢认第一，忒修斯经常想敲开弟弟的脑瓜看看他究竟装了多少稀奇古怪的想法。

就比如当他“毁掉半个纽约”回到伦敦后开始对麻瓜的一些行为感兴趣，纽特像个真正的麻瓜一样逛街吃饭，有时甚至会在难得的休息日里拖着魔法部首席傲罗去电影院看电影…也许电影拍得还不错，但在忒修斯眼里爆米花就差劲多了，远没有蜂蜜公爵里的那些糖果好吃。

斯卡曼德家的长子理所当然得把过错推给了敲响弟弟公寓大门的那个美国麻瓜，他觉得纽特与他接触得过分亲昵了，可他绝不承认那是在吃醋！当忒修斯充满敌意地用魔杖指着那位叫雅各布的人时，胖胖的中年男人嘴里发出了“wow！wow！”的声音，想让纽特的哥哥冷静下来，明明上一次在法国见面他还是位彬彬有礼的英国绅士，怎么现在突然变了个人似的。

“忒修斯！那是我的朋友，你不可以这样对待他……”纽特听到客厅里的吵闹声不得不上楼查看情况，一开门看到的情形让他担心哥哥嘴里会吐出那些对付黑巫师才会用到的魔咒。

很好！好极了！纽特在用和神奇动物说话的语气和自己说话，这让忒修斯有一瞬间的喜悦，但这份喜悦没过多久就消失了，因为他突然意识到，也许在弟弟心里，雅各布比自己这个兄长更重要。

忒修斯一声不吭地收回了魔杖，挥了挥手，大衣从衣架上缓缓飘到了他的臂弯里，“我走了。”

紧接着是大门被关上的声音。

“纽特，你是不是该去……”

“你也觉得我应该去……？”纽特食指指了指门外，“而且是我刚刚是不是过分了？”

“过分倒不至于，但他毕竟是你的哥哥，他有他身为兄长的骄傲。”

“我也那么觉得……”他绕过沙发，取下外套，边穿边打开了门，“哦！雅各布你在我家里可以随意点……”纽特刚走又把头探了回来，“地下室别去，你懂的！”

“嘿！Buddy！快去吧！我懂的！”雅各布举了举双手表示我可以，快到晚餐时间，一顿可口的美式风格晚餐绝对难不倒面包师雅各布。

“忒修斯！忒修斯！”我们的神奇动物学家跑出家门后在街上四处张望着，试图在人群中找到自己的哥哥。他知道，忒修斯也许早已使用幻影移形消失在某个不起眼的巷子里，或者干脆坐在某个酒吧的高脚凳上喝酒。但他仍选择最不可能得到回应的方式寻找哥哥。

“忒…修斯…”呼喊渐渐变成了呢喃，他的声音也越来越轻，人群不断从他身边走过，哪里还有哥哥的身影。纽特最终止住了脚步，准备先回家，一来忒修斯可能确实回自己的住处了，二来他既不放心雅各布也不放心家里的神奇动物，特别是有逃跑前科的那几个。

纽特环顾四周，钻进了通往公寓的捷径——一条鲜少有人踏足的深巷。

巷子又长又窄，几乎终年照不进阳光，每一个有勇气走进去的人都行色匆匆，谁都不愿在这个阴暗潮湿，不时有老鼠从脚边飞奔而过的地方多呆上一秒，纽特这次也不例外。他竖起衣领，低头加快了脚步，直到半路上突然出现的一双深棕色布洛克鞋挡住了去路。

“忒修斯？”纽特抬头发现皮鞋的主人正是自己的哥哥后慌张地倒退了一步，正巧踩上不知道哪家餐馆昨晚处理厨余垃圾留下的油渍，还没来得及惊呼出声就被哥哥一把拽住。

“看到我很惊讶？”忒修斯皱紧眉头单手扶着纽特，等他站稳，“我以为你跑出来是为了找我。”

“可我没找到你。”纽特靠着墙壁，看起来有些烦躁，不知道是因为担心家里远道而来的客人还是因为突然出现在眼前的哥哥，“你刚刚对雅各布太失礼了，不像我认识的你了。”

“哦？”这个话题引起了忒修斯的兴趣，“你认识的我是怎么样的？”

忒修斯·斯卡曼德知道自己有例如万人迷，工作狂之类的称号，那都是旁人基于对他的印象给出的总结，可说来讽刺，他恰恰不知道纽特是怎么看他的。

“绅士，还有，面面俱到。”

以及纽特不敢说出口的那些与爱和欲望有关的词组，这才是他心中真正的忒修斯。

但在忒修斯听来这两个形容充满了距离感，他想缩短这种距离却再一次不知从何入手，只能微微叹了口气但还是笑着说:“很高兴是这样正面的回答。”

“不生气了的话，可以一起共进晚餐。只要你不介意有雅各布的存在。”纽特拍了拍粘在外套上的灰尘准备离开。

怎么不介意！？他怎么会不介意！！忒修斯恨不得把那个美国麻鸡直接用门钥匙送回纽约！

“我当然不会介意，他是你的朋友嘛。”隐藏在笑容之下的是一定要让弟弟只属于自己的决心。

“抱歉，借过。”

斯卡曼德兄弟两人同时回头，只见一位打扮还算得体的胖男人正横在他们身后，男人不悦地做了个请的手势，纽特立刻红了脸，背部紧贴着墙壁空出可让对方通过的空间。原以为忒修斯会和自己做同样的动作，没想到首席傲罗并未按常理出牌，直接转身面对面欺压在他身上，一手护在纽特背后，一手撑在红色砖墙上。 “忒修斯！”纽特被哥哥突如其来的举动吓得惊呼出声。

男人看到这一幕满脸不屑，甚至鄙夷地“哼”了一声，拄着长柄伞用自己所能走得最快速度通过这对见不得光的“恋人”。

短短几秒钟的亲密接触像是被魔法无限拉长了，忒修斯的每一下呼吸都变得异常清晰，就连胸腔的每一下起伏纽特都能通过身体直接感受到。

他们从未如此亲昵过，亲昵得就像是刚坠入爱河的情人一样，仿佛现在所有的一切都是理所当然的，是真实的，是被世人所允许的。

纽特鬼使神差般地把头偏向哥哥，像是要亲吻他的脸颊，对方却在下一秒抽离，颤抖的双唇轻轻擦过忒修斯的下颚线，只留下神奇动物学家微不可闻的一声叹息。

“走吧。”忒修斯点了下头，指了指弟弟所在公寓的方向，“不是说要一起共进晚餐吗？”

纽特站在原地没有应声，也没看忒修斯，只是盯着脏兮兮的水泥地发呆，这是他特有的小动作，说明纽特在想心事。忒修斯见状直接走上前，伸手捧住他的脸颊，没等纽特露出惊讶的表情便低头含住那双和自己相似的绵薄嘴唇。

他知道这是他所渴望的，是兄弟俩都渴望的一个吻，那个同时藏在两人心底的秘密像被打翻的香水般弥漫在整条巷子里，却也只能在这条巷子里。纽特不禁环上哥哥的腰，拽紧他的西装外套，他所能思考的已经不是兄长需要花多少钱才能找人熨平这件昂贵的衣服，而是会不会直接溺死在兄长的亲吻之中。 

温热的口腔，灵巧的舌尖，交缠的唇齿，以及断断续续的呻吟声。

纽特不知道这个吻持续了多久，也许只有半分钟，或者更短，但这足以释放两人不可言说的情感。所有的一切最终是以忒修斯舔去他嘴角流下的口水作为结局，可见刚刚发生的有多激烈。

“走吧。”首席傲罗满足地喘了几口气后咬着弟弟的耳廓轻声说道。

纽特这次依旧没有应声，只是点点头，用力握了下忒修斯的掌心，走在了他前面。

深巷里的那一吻成为了斯卡曼德兄弟间的又一个秘密，这让纽特很长一段时间不再走那条捷径。至于秘密是否能被两人及其密友在以后聊天时光明正大地提起，就是另外的故事了。


End file.
